


Something Broken

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Azula is asexual and is hesitant to tell Katara because her other Partners left after she told them.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Something Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Night  
> Pair: Azutara   
> Song: Lights - Quiet

Things are more eventful at night. Candlelit dinners, fireworks, and festivals. Late night walks and flashes of lightning against a black stormy sky.Late night theater performances and sensual candlelit baths with floral fragrances. 

These are Katara’s favorite. Azula usually letrs Katara pick the scent and she usually chooses between lavender and something akin to sea salt. Personally Azula prefers more powerful scents like cinnamon or pepper. 

Outside the rain patters against the bamboo roof of their beach house. Azula untangles her braid and lines the beads and shells along the bathtub’s rim. Katara is already there when she slips herself into the water, albeit a little nervously. 

Katara smiles, “finally! I was starting to think that I’d be bathing alone.”

Azula shakes her head, “It just took me a little while.” 

It always takes her a little while. It isn’t a matter of being uncomfortable naked around her lover. It has nothing to do with Katara at all. Nothing to do with Katara and everything to do with herself.

There is something wrong with her. 

Something broken.

Something incomplete. 

And eventually Katara is going to notice. There are only so many excuse and she is running out of them. The water flows gently around her and Katara swims a little closer. Azula doesn’t mind this. 

Azula slids her arm slowly over Katara’s shoulder. 

Katara presses her lips to Azula’s and Azula sweeps her bangs out of her face. Katara touches the back of her hand to Azula’s cheek. “Your hair is a mess, what were you doing today?”

Azula shrugs. “Just a little firebending.” 

Katara rolls her eyes. “You’re always doing just a little firebending.” She picks up the bar of soap and rubs a smudge of ash off of the cheek she’d just been touching. She runs the soap over the firebender’s shoulder blades and over the middle of her back. Azula moves a little closer and curls her hands around Katara’s wrists. 

Katara trails a few kisses over her shoulders and up her neck.

Her stomach rolls. This is the part that she doesn’t like, and she isn’t sure how to tell her. 

Katara trails her finger over Azula’s collar and up to her chin where it comes to rest on her lips. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Azula forces a smile. “Thank you. You do too.” 

Katara slides her hands down to Azula’s hips and presses her presses their foreheads together. Azula goes rigid, this is too intimate. With a sigh, Katara withdraws. “Still not in the mood.” 

Azula shakes her head. “Sorry,” she mutters as she climbs out of the tub and hurries back into her robe. She glances once more at Katara before retreating back to her bedroom. The waterbender finds her pretty quickly.

“Hey.” She greets, taking a seat upon the bed. “What’s going on?”

Azula frowns, knowing that they are at the beginning of their end. It is how her last relationship fell apart. She gives a shrug before answering, “the usual.” 

Katara cocks her head.

“There’s something wrong with me.” 

“Why do you say that?”

She shrugs again. “I can’t love people.”

Katara furrows her brows, “you’ve been doing fine with me…”

Azula shakes her head. “No, I mean I can’t…” she pauses. “I don’t  _ feel  _ anything. I try but I don’t feel anything.”

Katara pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair. “You feel that, don’t you? You always liked this.”

Azula nods. This is fine. Laying next to her, clothes on, and toying with her hair is wonderful. Holding her hand is always nice. “But I don’t feel…” she roams her hands down Katara’s curves. She feels almost ungrateful that she can’t appreciate them as Katara appreciates hers. As literally anyone else could appreciate them. 

Katara presses her lips together. “You’re saying that you don’t feel romance? Then what are we…?

Azula runs her hands over her face and through her hair. She shakes her head rather rapidly, “no, no, that’s not it!”

“Then you’re going to have to elaborate.” 

Azula takes a deep breath. “I can love you. I do love you…” she trails off. “But I don’t feel aroused.” Her cheeks color ever so slightly as she rips the bandage. 

“So you’ve never…” Now Katara’s cheeks are colored. 

“I’ve tried it, but I don’t like it. It’s...uncomfortable and I just don’t like it.” She waits for the inevitable to come. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Katara asks. “If I knew, I wouldn’t have kept trying.”

“Because everyone leaves when they find out. They always leave.” 

Katara smiles and takes Azula’s hand between hers. “I’m not going to leave.”

“You aren’t?” 

“Of course not!” Katara replies a little too loudly. “I know that you’re still getting used to this whole love thing. But there’s a difference between romance and arousal, you know that right. You can have one without the other.”

She should know it, but after Chan, Jet, and a woman named Shuling, she is beginning to doubt how separate they are. 

“I’m fine with just this, Azula.” She lets Azula pull her into a hug and rest her head on her shoulder. “This is perfect.” 

Azula lays down and beckons for Katara to lay down next to her. She wraps her arms around Katara’s middle and presses her cheek against her back. She holds her hands over Katara’s and listens to the rain as it drums on the roof.

“I wouldn’t change this.” Katara mumbles. She turns around to face Azula and pecks her on the nose. 

“It’s comfortable.” Azula says. She grips Katara a little tighter. 

“Very.” She agrees. 

She exhales and breathes in Katara’s soft scent. She is grateful that she isn’t going to lose her. Thankful that she isn’t like the others. She supposes that she should have know that Katara would be different. She was always much more sympathetic and understanding. Has always been more compassionate. 

“To be honest, I think that it's actually kind of nice to have someone who isn’t thinking about sex all the time. Most of the time I just like to enjoy moments like these.” Katara admits. 

Azula runs her hands through Katara’s hair. “Thank you, Katara.”

“But next time, just tell me how you feel. We’ve talked about this…” 

Azula rolls her eyes. “I need to be more ‘open’.” 

“It’ll save you a lot of trouble.” 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind for next time.” She is just glad that she has a chance for a next time. She wraps the blankets around she and Katara and snuggles closer. She doesn’t particularly need anything more than Katara, the dim glow of a candle, and the patter of rain.


End file.
